Royalty And Loyalty
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Jasper is royalty and is certainly not afraid to see just how far she can test tradition. Peridot is the kingdom's advisor and secret lover of Jasper, It's been that way for years. But as royal duties and responsibilities call, Jasper finds herself in an arrange marriage that Peridot is desperate to break off. Cover drawn by mojoromo on Deviant art.
1. Prologue

Basically a bit of Jaspidot medieval fantasy!AU, inspired by Dragon age (Fantasy rpg game) Slight Ooc for the plot. I don't own shit, please review and enjoy.

* * *

"We are born in one moment. We die in one moment. We can change in one moment. And we can fall in love in one moment. Anything can happen in just one moment."

\- Khalid Masood

* * *

"This is Peridot, she will be our new adviser."

Peridot tries her hardest not to break eye contact, but it seems to only make her more nervous. Piercing yellow eyes stare back at her in a neutral manner, plump lips slowly curled into a smile, revealing a set of perfect pearly whites. Her beefy build that only years of training, endurance, and willpuower would certainly explain why their was a sudden decrease in bodyguards being hired over the years. And that hair, it was clear as day that the royal stylist had given up trying to tame the wild and unkempt blond locks of hers, dare to say her hair was nearly- if not, bigger then her... and she was a large gem, a large gem sitting in a throne and ruling a kingdom.

"It's an honour to serve you, your majesty." Peridot managed to say, more then relieved she didn't stutter.

"The pleasure is all mine." Jasper rested her chin on the top of her fist. The way she gazed at Peridot, it was like she was scanning every detail of the gem. Which was understandable, considering royalty could never be too careful. But there was a certain boldness to the way Jasper did it, there was no sign of caution in her gaze now, just interest. "Welcome aboard, I trust Pearl had shown you the advisor quarters?"

"Yes, she had been most helpful getting me settled." she replied, giving a quick thankful look to the other advisor, known as Pearl. Although grateful for the help, as soon as she brought in what little of the luggage she owned, Pearl was insisted on doing all of her unpacking. Leaving no sock unmatched, no undergarment unfolded, and arranging all her books in alphabetical order.

"It is no problem, I do quite enjoy organization." Pearl replied gleefully, a cheerful smile on her face. She seemed far too casual for working with royalty, and not to mention the ruler of their kingdom was right in front of them. "It helps calm the nerves after a long day."

"Pearl, take you're leave." Jasper ordered, eyes still fixated on Peridot.

"As you wish." Pearl bowed before her and then fled the room, leaving the two alone.

She gulped nervously, not daring to shift her glance on anything else that wasn't Jasper. Her eyes were so fierce, like a blazing fire, no wonder she was a respected ruler. If looks could kill Jasper would had murdered her already, No doubt lingered in Peridot's mind that Jasper's muscular build wasn't just for show.

"So, you been studying politics for how long?" Jasper asked.

"T-Three centuries, your majesty." she silently cursed herself for stuttering.

"Their is no need for formalities, simply 'Jasper' will suffice. Though, I think Pearl will pester for my title in formal events." Jasper got up from her throne. "Three centuries studying politics?" Jasper whistled, clearly impressed. "You're a dedicated one, I like that."

Peridot felt her body tense as Jasper stood before her, towering over her with her massive height.

"It's always been a passion of mine." she replied, toes curling into the shoes she wore. Hopefully within a few days the whole first day on the job jitters would wear off.

"So you get to make a living off of doing what you love?" Jasper questioned.

"I suppose that's one way to put it." Peridot replied. Jasper chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you." she mused. "Are you alright? You seem nervous?"

Did she? Peridot had suspected she may come off as anxious, but wasn't that normal? Jasper was royalty, she could had her head served to her on a platter if she wished it. Wild eyes, made of muscle, hair that not even the most skilled stylist could tame. Royalty was one thing, but a gem with such a striking appearance who could easily break her in half like a twig, that was another thing.

"I-I'm perfectly fine!" she blurted out, far to fast to be believable, even to the most dim witted of clods.

"Are you sure you studied politics? You are one terrible liar." she teased. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with you."

What exactly was Jasper's definition of fun?


	2. Three centuries later

Hope you enjoyed the prologue, now onto the next chapter. I tried to keep them more in character, so enjoy.

* * *

"Romance is thinking about your significant other, when you are supposed to be thinking about something else."

\- Nicholas Sparks

* * *

Sunlight crept into the dim room, two lovers laid sound asleep within a messy heap of lavender coloured silk blankets, and matching satin pillows. Their clothing were tossed aside and scattered throughout the large room, the light shined in Peridot's face, causing her to stir lightly until her eyes cracked open. She spend three centuries studying politics, and another three sleeping with royalty. If her studies taught her anything it's that getting involved with someone with a status such as Jasper's was a bad idea, and she should had been assassinated by now... but she had yet to see anyone lurking in the shadows attempting to take her life. Slowly sitting up she then yawned, taking a moment to lose herself in Jasper.

Strong, capable, and of course brash, three long centuries of sleeping in her bed and Peridot still wasn't used to Jasper being asleep, not being her typical loud and hot headed self. Every morning she found herself watching the rise and fall of Jasper's chest while she slept. She could had watched her for hours, but of course both of them had duties to perform. Peridot nudged at Jasper's shoulder.

"Come on, it's morning you brute." she teased. Jasper's eyes slowly cracked open, she brought both hands to her eyes to rub the gunk out of them, and that messy bed head she had going on, Lapis was going to have yet another frustrating time trying to keep those locks looking presentable.

"Five more minutes..." Jasper grumbled.

"I'm afraid not, first you have to see Lapis to get fixed up, then the other advisers requested a meeting with you, then you will be traveling west to attend for tea." Peridot listed off, tossing Jasper her clothing.

"Do I have too?" Jasper groaned as she started to get changed. "I got plenty of damn tea here!"

"That's not the point."

"I don't even like tea!" she protested. "It's just wet leaves!"

Of course, this was why Jasper hired her. Jasper never was a fan of keeping up with connections, nor did she know how. She was just too fierce and blunt for her own good. So it fell to Peridot to guide Jasper through certain political situations.

"What would you do without me?" Peridot shook her head, slipping on her clothing.

"Most likely bankrupt the nation and start a few more wars." Jasper joked, trying her best to tidy up her hair before Lapis had her daily fight with her hair. "Think we can squeeze in a little "us" time before I have to leave to drink shitty wet leaves?"

"It is a possibility." Peridot replied, personally she would adore an extra hour or two with Jasper, but of course neither of them could shirk their responsibilities. "Assuming you actually cooperate with Lapis Lazuli and that meeting with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl doesn't take too long."

"No promises, I swear Lapis can't tell the difference between a hair brush and a weapon." Jasper huffed in annoyance.

"Had you ever thought of just going short? It would be far more easier to manage." Peridot suggested. Jasper scrunched up her face in disgust, like she was suggesting rubbing her mane with a rotten fish.

"But it wouldn't look as cool..." she pouted like a child.

"Suit yourself." she replied.

Three centuries, three centuries of being the lover to Jasper, she was an adviser and Jasper was a ruler... seemed like something straight from one of those romance novels with the forbidden love theme.

"So, what will you be doing today?" Jasper asked. "I mean my day is full of getting my hair pulled, another boring ass meeting, and drinking wet leaves. What about yours?"

"Same as always, arranging future meetings and looking into current matters." she explained.

"So you aren't attending the meeting with the other three advisers?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"No, Amethyst had told me my presence was not needed." she informed, only to see Jasper's face drop in disappointment. "I'm sure you can manage."

"I always do somehow." Jasper patted Peridot's head.

"You are known for being resourceful among other nobles." she added, swatting her lover's hand away.

"Oh, you of all gems should know how resourceful I can be." this made Peridot's face blush a dark green.

"JASPER!" she hissed.

"Oh don't be such a prude, you aren't a saint either." that teasing manner Jasper had was something Peridot had loved and loathed about her. Jasper's plump lips planted a kiss on her cheek. "Well, I'm off."

"Don't have too much fun without me." Peridot said.

"Until I see your pretty little face again, believe me I won't."


	3. Powerless

"What's coming will come and we'll just have to meet it when it does."

\- J. K. Rowling

* * *

Jasper bit into her cheek to keep from swearing as Lapis painfully tried to detangle her unkempt and messy locks of hair. Everyday, every single darn day she had to go through this dreadful form of grooming, unlike the idea that most had about being pampered and groomed that commoners had, it wasn't all glitter and sunshine. Especially if one had hair likes hers. Everyday her hair and Lapis would duel it out, Lapis Lazuli was like a knight armed with a hair brush and various oils and mixtures, while her hair was a dangerous creature protecting treasure. Jasper let out a yelp as Lapis pulled harder, the blue brush was caught within a knot.

"Stay still!" Lapis hissed, trying to free the brush from the clutches of evil that was her hair.

"You're hurting my neck!" Jasper snapped, her grip tighten on the wooden arms of her chair.

"Almost got-" There was a loud snap then Lapis fell backwards, the handle of the brush like all the others had broke, leaving the part that had the bristles stuck in her hair.

"I think we're done for today..." she grumbled, picking off the bristle half of the brush out of her locks.

"That was my last hairbrush..." Lapis huffed, getting up and tossing the broken handle aside.

"Go talk to Amethyst about ordering a new one." she said.

"Might have to get a custom made one, though I doubt anything can fix that rat's nest of yours." Lapis rolled her eyes. Jasper was thankful Lapis didn't shy away from snarky remarks, when Jasper insisted that her staff could speak their mind, and Lapis was the fastest too.

"Oh we could just stop trying to fix it altogether?" Jasper suggested.

"Then what would I do? No point in having a royal stylist if I don't even try to detangle it." Lapis stated, fetching Jasper her dark coloured cape, then placing it on her shoulders and buttoning it up. "Besides, pays well, food's good, and the rest of the staff is good company."

"True, the food Amethyst manages to trade for is delicious." Jasper laughed, as Lapis adjusted the cape. Lapis didn't really need to do this, but since her hair always won their battles Lapis wanted do be able to at least win at something.

"You'll meeting with the other advisers, correct?" Lapis asked, stepping big back from Jasper.

"That's what Peridot told me, then it's off to tea at some other kingdom." Jasper's face scrunched up in disgust. "Whoever decided tea would be the thing we drink at these annoying meetings is a clod."

"Clod?" Lapis echoed back. "You been around Peridot too much."

Normally this comment could be played off as a joke, but of course with the risk of scandal about how intimate she was with Peridot that would no doubt cause mayhem and uproar. Such affairs were deemed inappropriate by the nation. Deciding the best approach was to simply laugh it off and change the subject. And so with a forced chuckle she attempted to.

"How about I ask Amethyst about that custom hair brush?" she joked.

"Sure, saves me time." Lapis laughed. "Now go on, I got silks and leathers to sort out."

With that being said Jasper finally left the room, glad to finally have hers and Lapis's daily morning war with her hair over with. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about Lapis's comment about her and Peridot, it was no secret she befriended her adviser, but the extent of their relationship however... she pondered how it was deemed through the eyes of the public. On one hand it could seem the two were great friends, on the other if gems for whatever hateful reason decided they needed to start a rumour about their ruler, they would most likely go straight for spreading around the idea Peridot was her secret lover. Did it seem that way? Jasper and Peridot always tried to be nothing but professional when they were out in public, making sure all affection stayed within castle grounds, away from the staff. Jasper found herself with a tight knot twisting in her stomach. Great, now she just made herself feel like crap, hopefully Pearl and Amethyst prepared snacks for this meeting, a well baked sweet always put her back in a good mood.

Once she reached a large wooden door she grasped the silver handle and opened the door. Sitting at the table with various documents stacked in neat piles was none other then Amethyst, who oversaw trades, Pearl, who dealt with their forces, and Garnet. Jasper didn't quite have a clear idea of what Garnet did, but she got whatever job-no matter how impossible seeming done... though Jasper did wondering how. And of course even if she was not present Peridot played a big role in her team of advisers, Peridot had connections with other kingdoms, and a vast knowledge of politics, all of them including Jasper were a group of powerful gems. Her eyes lit up in delight, seeing Pearl and Amethyst had taken the time to prepare a silver platter containing desserts.

"These look delicious, thank you." Jasper plopped herself down in an empty chair, helping herself to one of the treats. A flakey pastry, filled with creamy custard and topped off with powdered sugar and tart cherries.

"We made your favourites." Pearl mused. "I don't get how you can even food, I can't stand the process." her face scrunched up in disgust. "Of digesting it, I mean. I have no trouble cooking, it's rather enjoyable."

"Because it tastes amazing!" Amethyst stated happily, reaching over to help herself to a date square.

"But it goes through you in a disgusting mess!" Pearl shivered in horror. "Not to ment-" Pearl was cut off when Garnet cleared her throat, a sign to crease the bickering. Her cheeks grew a blushing blue as she nervously looked at Jasper. "Ah, forgive me your majesty... I didn't mean to ramble."

"No harm done." Jasper replied, polishing off the treat and then retrieved another treat, this time a chocolate covered strawberry with coconut sprinkled on the chocolate coating.

"Though I will admit, so many gems had enjoyed eating it makes more trade opportunities available for Amethyst." Pearl shyly added. "It had open plenty of doors for not only more trades but connections for Peridot as well."

"Speaking of which their are certain matters we must address." Garnet declared, clearly wanting to get things back on track.

"Of course, I rather not have to cut this meeting short before I travel." Jasper agreed, of course all she longed for was an extra hour or two with Peridot. "Now what matters are we discussing this time?"

Her three advisers each exchanged awkward glances with each other. There was an eerie moment of silent until it was Pearl who worked up the nerve to be the first to speak.

"Well...you see..." Pearl ran a hand through her hair. "Forgive me, there just isn't an easy way to say this. But it's about your... personal affairs."

Jasper choked on her sweet, all three got up to assist her but she raised her hand, signalling them she was fine.

"My personal affairs?" Jasper asked, feeling the anxiety build up throughout her body. Was this about her and Peridot? No, they couldn't know, it was impossible!

"If you are questioning if this is about you and Peridot, well, yes and no." Garnet informed.

"You know?" Jasper's eyes widen.

"It's not exactly like you are the best at keeping secrets." Pearl said. "The tender gazes you two exchange, the way you look at her, it's rather hard to miss."

"And did you read think we wouldn't noticed Peridot had t slept in her own bed for centuries?" Amethyst added, not wanting to be left out. "And these walls are paper thin, don't think we don't hear the occasional-"

"AMETHYST!" Pear hissed, blushing furiously. "Do you really possess so little tact?!"

"Does the public know?" Jasper asked nervously.

"To our knowledge no, a few slight joking remarks about it but nothing serious." Garnet replied.

"Wait... you three knew I was seeing Peridot and didn't say anything to me?" she asked, raising an eye brow.

"Who you sleep with is none of our business, besides... you two seemed so happy, and smart enough to keep it in the castle." Garnet informed. "It was never that big an issue then."

"Then?"

"Believe me when I say none of us wanted to give you this news." Garnet said, retrieving a paper from one of the large stacks, then placing it in front of Jasper. "Do you know what this is?"

Picking up the paper Jasper quickly skimmed over it. It appeared to be about the money another ruler had donated to them.

"Some kingdom gave us money during one of our harsher times." Jasper summarized. "Didn't they say it was out of the goodness of their hearts or something?"

"Well... you see that's where things get complicated." Pearl twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers. "We rather misunderstood the documents."

"Misunderstood them how?" Jasper asked, her tone uneasy. This was getting too much to take in, first they state they knew about her relationship with Peridot, then declaring their was a misunderstanding about documents she had signed ages ago.

"Well... Amethyst, can you tell her?" Pearl pleaded. "I don't think I can."

"What's going on?!" Jasper demanded, looking at Amethyst, who could only sigh after giving Pearl a quick glare.

"It wasn't a donation."

"Then what was it?!"

"It was a dowry." Amethyst informed bluntly, Jasper would had been thankful for her bluntness if it wasn't for what she had just been informed.

"A dowry?!" she exclaimed in horror. "I never agreed to marry anyone!"

"Actually you did, the document was an agreement." Amethyst reached over to the tray that was now neglected, and selected a slice of lemon loaf.

"The document said nothing about marriage!" Jasper hissed.

"It sorta did, I don't blame you though, it took awhile for us to understand it too. Apparently when it said that junk about strengthening the nation it meant marriage to form an alliance, not the money we received." Amethyst replied.

"Why is this coming up now? Couldn't we had dealt with this centuries ago?!" Jasper questioned.

"Larimar wanted to wait until your kingdom was in a much better state then before. I mean we were nearly bankrupted, had a high number of cracked gems... it wasn't the best of times." Pearl sighed. "But now we're thriving, it seemed impossible even with the money, but we did it. And you have a habit of making yourself known, it's no wonder Larimar selected you out of all other rulers to wed. Powerful, bold, and loyal to her nation, and Larimar has the riches, intellect, and charm, the two of you would be a force to be reckon with."

"Are you saying you actually want me to go through with this and end it with Peridot?!" Jasper hissed at Pearl, her brows buckled in anger at such a thought.

"Oh, no!" Pearl shook her head. "I didn't mean to say that at all, I worded it wrong, sorry. What I meant is... Larimar is not only a witty and smart gem, but she helped us a great deal in the past with the dowry, which we used to build this land to where it's at now... Larimar is a useful ally, if we lose her and end up in a terrible state, we won't be able to call upon her."

"Still sounds like you want me to wed her." Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"No, I keep wording it wrong!" Pearl shifted her glance elsewhere, avoiding eye contact with Jasper. "I mean if you choose to attempt to break it off-"

"Of course I want to break it off!" Jasper interrupted.

"Please, l-let me finish." she fidgeted with her fingers. "If you choose to break it off, be careful... Larimar is powerful and rich, I would hate to become her enemy."

"Pearl has a point, if you're your usual loud and brash self it may just cause more mayhem then needed." Garnet agreed. "We need to end this on good terms, then maybe we can keep Larimar as an ally, or the very least make sure their is no bitter clashing between the kingdoms."

"I... I understand." Jasper muttered.

"Just say the word and we're start looking for a way to get you out of this, but you are well aware due to tradition it may take time. Such documents are extremely hard to change, but we will try everything within our power to."

"What about until then?" Jasper asked.

"I... I don't know, we truly must avoid scandal now." Pearl looked nervously at Jasper. "You're majesty... it might be wise if you were to... avoid too much contact with Peridot."

"You want me to break up with her?!"

"No, just maybe take a little break..." Pearl said in a meek manner. "I know you been careful with your relationship with our fellow advisor, but now we can't take that risk. If word of it got to your betrothed or to the rest of the world, it won't be pretty."

"We promise to do everything in our power to get you out of this engagement, but please understand this is a delicate situation, we must approach it with caution." Garnet warned.

"Very well..." Jasper slowly nodded.

"You oughta go talk to Peridot now... you got an hour before you travel." Amethyst informed.

"Yeah... I will." and with that being said Jasper got out of her seat and left, letting everything sink in.

Married, she was getting married to a gem she may had only met once in her life, and barely remembered. She swore under her breath, how could this be happening? Just because of a little misunderstanding over papers she signed ages ago, how long would her advisors have until it was too late? What would become of her and Peridot if the wedding between her and Larimar took place? Would they have to end their relationship? Or would Peridot become her consort? Both outcomes made her feel sick to her stomach. Not to mentioned that she was informed it may take awhile, just how long was a while? Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were all highly skilled and resourceful, but even they were just stumped as she was. Would she go days without seeing Peridot? Weeks? Months? The very thought made Jasper cringed, how was she going to explain this to Peridot?

The answer? Right now.

There was Peridot, in the hallway clutching a few papers. Her eyes met with Jasper, then a wide grin spread on Peridot's face, she ran up to Jasper and threw her arms around her.

"I was hoping you would wrap up that meeting early!" she said gleefully. "I been up to my eyeballs in documents. I swear, if I have to reschedule that ball for Golden Beryl one more time I might just have to return to my gem and recharge. She's lucky she has connections with Emerald and her forces, or else I would had given up three reschedules ago."

Jasper couldn't even fake a smile, not even for Peridot's sake. Why did this cursed marriage have to come up now? Why did she just freaking put herself in this situation? she dreaded having to tell Peridot.

Of coursed when Peridot noticed her neutral expression her smile faded to a straight line, she raised a brow in worry.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sensing the uneasy tension that lingered between them Jasper sighed.

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Let's go to the courtyard, the hallway doesn't seem appropriate for this kind of discussion."

Jasper hoped some fresh air might helped made the reveal easier. The courtyard's vivid coloured flowers and vast amounts of ivy that climbed the stone walls did nothing to help ease her nerves. Deciding to be her usual blunt self, she took a deep breathe.

"I'm engaged."

There was a small moment of silence, clearly Peridot was letting this sink in, after a few long seconds Peridot's eyes widen.

"Engaged?!" she yelled. "What do you mean engaged?"

"Apparently I'm getting married." Jasper informed. "There was a misunderstanding about some papers I signed... now I'm trapped in a engagement!" she huffed.

"To who?!" Peridot demanded.

"All I know is her name is Larimar, the money we thought was a donation was actually a dowry."

"Larimar?!" Peridot gawked. "The gem you'll seeing today?"

"What?! That's the gem I'm traveling to drink terrible tea with?" Jasper brows raised in shock. Well, tea time would certainly be awkward.

"You didn't know?"

"All I remember was I was going to drink wet leaves and pretend to be fancy." Jasper replied. "Look, we have to talk about us... What we're going to do."

"We... we have to end it, don't we?" Peridot choked out.

"No!" Jasper quickly replied. "No we don't, the other advisors are going to do everything they can to break off this engagement, it will be fine!"

"But until then it's even more risky for us to be together..." she shook her head. "I can't believe this is happening..."

"Join the club." Jasper grumbled, kicking a pebble.

"It's going to take awhile... isn't it?" Peridot said weakly.

"How do you know?"

"I'm an advisor as well, I know how tradition is about these sort of things." Peridot sighed, crossing her arms.

"Come with me."

"Excuse me?"

"When I go talk to Larimar, come with me to meet her." Jasper said.

"Meet my lover's bride to be? Jasper, have you lost your mind?!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Look, maybe your insight could help the situation more if you saw her first hand?" Jasper suggested. "Please, Peridot... I really don't want to be on my own when I see her." she begged. "Plus, I wouldn't even know what to say other then to scream at her to call off the wedding."

"Fine..." Peridot agreed, shaking her head. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

Quick author note, at first I was going to make a cannon character be Jasper's bride to be, but Lapis didn't seem to fit the role... in fact none of them did. So in the end I decided on an OC, I promise Jasper and Peridot remain the main characters and we will only see their pov.


	4. Larimar's chains

Sorry for the long wait, this should had not taken so long. Also on another note, when reading this imagine Larimar with a French accent, now enjoy the next chapter, and please review.

* * *

"I'll tell you the future, youtell me a story."

\- Lana Del Rey, Out with a bang.

* * *

The ride was silent, not even a word was spoken between her or Jasper. It had only been a few short hours ago that Jasper announced her betrothal to Larimar. It still haven't sunk in yet, it was hard to picture Jasper married... or maybe it was just hard to picture Jasper with anyone but her. Peridot cursed herself for having such envious thoughts, Jasper barely knew Larimar, where as Peridot known and been with her for centuries. There was no need for such petty thoughts, she was just making herself stressed over something that was nonexistent. Besides, if Larimar was as good as a leader as she was told, they could most likely settle this calmly and rationally, Larimar would surely listen to reason, right? They could just laugh off this misunderstanding and it would all be over. But of course the advisor side of her knew it wasn't that easy, They were at a disadvantage and it made her feel sick knowing that Jasper was stuck in the middle of all this. She could barely imagine how her lover felt in the eye of this storm.

Having a hunch that Jasper was just as emotional as her about all this, she scooted closer to her lover, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hey, it will work out." Peridot reassured, not able to stand the gloomy look on her lover's face. "You are a great ruler and have a team of amazing advisers, we can figure this out." Jasper's lips formed a ghostly smile.

"Yeah..." she lightly stroked Peridot's cheek, taking ahold of her fingers. "Worse case scenario she'll demand we pay her back for the dowry."

"It was a rather large sum of money..." she reminded. That's another thing that struck Peridot as odd, why so much money? Jasper's kingdom was in such chaos when they dowry was given, why would anyone want to wed a ruler of a struggling kingdom? Love was rarely a factor in these things, marriage was for power, money, and land. But Jasper's kingdom barely had any of that at the time, did Larimar want to court Jasper? Did Jasper have something that peeked Larimar's interest, not that Peridot could blame her if that was the case. Peridot always thought her lover was a beautiful gem once you got past how imitating she could come off as. Was Larimar just being vain and choosing a beautiful gem to be her wife?

"I'm gonna have to kiss a whole bunch of ass to pay it off, aren't I?" Jasper groaned.

"You'll live." Peridot let out a dry chuckle. "Just try to get on good terms with Golden Beryl, she'll be easy."

The carriage came to a halt, here they were, the long awaited journey to hopefully and peacefully break off Jasper's marriage with Larimar. Peridot slowly sat up, looking at her beloved Jasper.

"We're here, your majesty." Peridot said, quickly trying to adapt to formal titles. The driver opened the door and helped the two off, wishing them luck, they would need it.

Larimar's castle sure did show just how wealthy she was in fact, it was grand in size, made of sturdy grey stone, a big fountain in the front, and the most exotic flowers Peridot had ever seen. If this was the outside she could only imagine how glamorous the inside might be. The castle guards greeted them and soon opened the doors, and sure enough the inside blew Peridot away.

The walls were a breathtaking pastel blue, paintings of the most beautiful scenery hung on the walls, and their was a pot of flowers or a marble statue next to the paintings. Maybe they should get around to redecorating Jasper's castle, maybe redo the garden, buy a statue or two, and you couldn't go wrong with a new coat of paint, maybe green? Her thoughts of such decorations were cut short when the click clacks of heels filled the room.

She was about an inch or two taller then Peridot, she had an hourglass figure with toned legs and arms, light blue skin, round brown eyes, her hair was cut into a bob and was such a light blue it almost appeared to be white, her gem was oval shaped and was placed on her throat. She was clad in a slightly darker blue suit, with white boots and white gloves.

"Greetings," her voice was whispery and mysterious, like she was a seductive heroine in a romance themed play. "I am honoured to be bless with your presence, your Majesty." her slender fingers took ahold of Jasper's large hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. "I had been looking forward to seeing you, my love."

Those last two words echoed in Peridot's mind, the way Larimar said it was like toxic to her, she resisted all the power she had to roll her eyes. Larimar was trying way too hard, it was far too easy to see through her facade of being a lovesick puppy, but what were her real motives behind this arrangement?

"I am pleased to see you as well your Highness, we have much to discuss." Jasper replied.

"Please, just call me Larimar. Such formal titles are meaningless now." her eyes shifted to Peridot. "Ah, you brought your advisor, lovely." she clapped her hands together. "The more the merrier, I always say. Now, let's discuss this in the gardens, the flowers are lovely this time of year."

Peridot found herself dreading the meeting more then ever, not even how lust and lavish Larimar's castle was could ease the sickening knots in the depths of her belly. Whatever her plan was they were about to find out. The garden was just what Peridot expected from Larimar, vast amounts of blue and white flowers everywhere, ivy climbed up the stone walls, and were hedges trimmed into unique shapes.

"Take a seat, my cooks prepared sweets and tea." Larimar guided the two through the forest of floral, to a silver table surrounded by matching chairs. Like Larimar had said a teapot and teacups were present, as well as a tray of shortbread cookies.

"This garden is lovely." Jasper complimented.

"Thank you, my sweet, my servants take pride in their work." Larimar replied.

Okay, first 'my love' and now 'my sweet'? If this didn't prove Larimar was just for show nothing would. They sat down, Larimar poured them all a cup of tea. Peridot helped herself to one of the cookies, if she had to watch such a poor acting performance she might as well treat herself.

"We have some very important details to discuss, don't we?" Larimar mused. "It's certainly a lot to take in I'm sure, go on try the tea. It's recently imported from Golden Beryl's lands, very lovely flavour."

Jasper glanced down at the liquid in her cup, Peridot was more then aware of Jasper's hatred of tea. She nibbled idly on her shortbread cookie, dare to say it was rather good. She watched as her lover took a sip of tea. Peridot's surprise she didn't gag or retch in disgust.

"Wow, it's actually good."

"I know you aren't a fan of tea, so I added my own personal touches to this brew." Larimar beamed.

"It's delicious, I didn't know there was tea that existed that didn't taste terrible." Jasper chuckled, taking another sip.

"I take pride in the goods I give my guests." she replied.

And with that being said the two went into a frenzy of delightful conversation, happily chatting away as if they were old friends, telling each other jokes, stories, interests, and hobbies. Peridot must had sat their for half an hour, watching Larimar and Jasper talk, royalty to royalty, leader to leader, wife to wife basically. This was what the future was going to be, wasn't it? Two powerful rulers, both with the skills to improve the world greatly... And who was she? Just another advisor, just a loyal advisor to a royal ruler, a gem with no power that could match what Larimar could do. Peridot felt her chest tighten as Larimar placed a hand on Jasper's inner thigh, Jasper didn't even shoot her hand away.

Peridot was no powerful ruler, she just sat at her desk and dealt with papers most of the time, but she would be damned if what she and Jasper had wasn't something of passion, love, and hard work. And she sure wasn't ready to give it up to this gem.

"Well, this is very lovely and all but we do have important matters to discuss!" Peridot spoke, maybe a bit to loudly, but it did make Larimar remove her hand from Jasper's thigh.

"My advisor is correct, I recently been informed about the dowry." Jasper said, taking another sip of tea.

"Of course, the wedding." Larimar smiled, taking a cookie to idly nibble on. "I'm thinking sweetheart neckline and mermaid shape for my dress, and for you... I'm thinking something in lace, in ivory rather than white, and a deep-V neckline, oh yes. A little tear here and there would suit you. And we must have your hair up, to showcase that lovely neck of yours, and a garter around one of those tempting thighs." the way she listed everything detail... was she doing this just to be unsettling to them? Peridot doubted that Larimar was this naive, her acting was atrocious.

"Er... That's not what I had in mind." Jasper's cheeks flushed a pale red. "I meant in more on a professional level then materialistic."

"Oh? If that's the case go on my dear." Larimar polished off her cookie then got another one to eat.

"What I mean is, it's so out of the blue, and the timing, not to mention what a large dowry it is." Jasper explained.

"Indeed, it must be a surprise, it has been quite a while since I gave you the dowry, I nearly forgotten about it." Larimar laughed. "So, what's on your mind?"

"You see..." Jasper paused, clearly thinking this over. "The thing is... I didn't know I was signing a marriage document." she confessed. "I thought it was a donation to my kingdom."

"Which her highness was very grateful for, I was not working with the kingdom at the time but the dowry did not go to waste, as you can clearly see." Peridot added. "With the funding Jasper managed to raise her kingdom from the ashes, it's thriving, strong, and it's gems are happy and healthy."

"I'm well aware, Rose Quartz did expect great things from you Jasper." Larimar mused. "Who would had thought, former knight to Rose who was then gifted her own castle, and kingdom to rule. You are certainly something else Jasper, you left many impressed."

"I'm know how I became a ruler wasn't the most traditional circumstances, but I proved my worth. But we aren't here to discuss that, I rather get straight to the point, forgive me off I seen rude." Jasper said, quickly draining the last of her tea.

"You always were a blunt one, but I do love that about you, go on, speak." Larimar rested her chin in her palms.

"I thought the money was a donation, me and my other advisers didn't think it was a dowry, you are a wonderful and smart leader, but I do not wish to wed you. I am not a gem of the marrying type, at least right now. I traveled to your kingdom in hopes of breaking off this engagement as easily as possible, I mean no offence to you, but please try to understand I had no idea the documents were asking for my hand in marriage, you have all the power to end this, I humbly request you do." Jasper requested.

Larima's lips curled into a sly smile, her fingers on her left hand drummed against the table.

"No."

"No?!" Jasper echoed back, eyes widening in horror. "What do you mean no?!"

"If the dowry is a concern, I assure you we are perfectly capable of paying you back within a few short months." Peridot added. Surely Larimar just wanted her money back, not that Peridot could blame her, if she lost that much money she would be upset as well.

"I thank you for the offer, but my answer remains, no."

"Why?!" demanded Jasper hysterically. "We can pay you back!

What do you want?!"

"Nothing, I simply wish for your hand in marriage." she replied coolly. "Rose Quartz saw something in you, and you proved to be whatever she saw in you. You are powerful, my dear Jasper, you rebuild a kingdom that was doomed for failure, you are a grand gem."

"Please, Larimar, I wouldn't even be where I am right now if it wasn't for the dowry you gave me." Jasper pleaded.

"So modest, aren't you?" she taunted, taking a sip of tea. "You gained quite a large of amount of respect in such a short while, so wise with every move you make, so powerful... I'm surprised you haven't been offered dowries before."

"I have been offered them, I just turned them down." Jasper glared at Larimar. "They happened to be a bit more clear when asking."

"You win some you lose some." she mused.

"I refuse to go through with this!" Jasper yelled, making Peridot flinch, this situation was just gone from bad to worst, though their was little she could do to now.

"So you would just leave me at the alter, like a spoiled brat?" Larimar's voice was as cold as ice. "My, my,... think of the gossip that would happen if you were to pull that little stunt, not that it would be surprising, you were a wanted criminal." with that being said she then reached into the pocket of her suit and pulled out serval documents.

Peridot felt her whole body turn to ice, how on earth did Larimar know about this? Everyone knew how Jasper became a ruler was not of the traditional way, what the public knew was Jasper was a former knight to Rose Quartz, who proved herself time and time again in the line of duty, enough so that Rose Quartz could arrange for her to take the place of a decrease royal gem who had passed due to a shattered gem. Although she started out unpopular with the crowd she managed to earn her right to the throne, no doubt Rose's influence played a strong role, but as well as Jasper's skills and wit in war.

But that was just what the public knew, just the story Rose Quartz and Jasper's shared, it was all true... but their was more too it, and Larimar had the evidence to prove so. Each document just had more and more detail of the part that was never spoken about. Before she was knight or ruler Jasper lived the risky life as a pirate, she became well known for thieving and smuggling, not enough to actually be considered famous or become a part of history, but enough to know she was good at her job. It felt so odd to see each sketch of Jasper, clad in a skimpy white dress with a black corset, blue bandana in her hair.

Peridot only heard stories from Jasper about her past, she knew what she was told was too never to be spoken of again, but her thoughts were different. The world knowing it had a former pirate for a leader was a huge risk to Jasper's life as a ruler, but a part of it interested Peridot greatly. The true life of a pirate was never as glamorous as novels write it to be, it was a dirty, tough, and a cutthroat job... but to imagine Jasper as a rebellious young gem, dare to say it almost seemed romantic.

"How did you get this?!" Jasper asked. Her eyes wide in shock as she stared at the papers before her

"It's not important how I gotten such information, it's a matter of what you are going to do." Larimar's eyes narrowed in disgust at them, her gaze was so cold it sent shivers down Peridot's spine. "You will marry me, or else this will be released to the nation. This will ruin you, a criminal running the country? What will other rulers think? Will Golden Beryl get scared and inform Emerald and cut off a such a powerful army? And Rose Quartz, what will happen to her? Such a strong and fair leader, what a shame it would be that your dirty little secret would be her downfall."

"You're blackmailing me!?" Jasper gawked at Larimar. "How dare you!"

"Blackmailing is such a harsh word, I prefer to call it keeping you in line." she replied. "Dance to my tune and it may turn out alright for you."

"Please, Larimar, we are willing to do anything!" Peridot pleaded. This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening! Her and Jasper were suppose to be to be together, common sense and reasoning were thrown out the window, she was going to lose Jasper, this was how it ended. Not to assassins, poison, or a cracked gem... but to trickery and a gem with words as weapons. "If we can end this marriage peacefully we will!"

"Well..." Peridot felt a spring of hope flow through her body, she tried not to get worked up over it, false hope was never a good thing. But right now she needed something to hope for. "I'm quite a traditional gem, tradition states that if someone else was involve with you and did not wish for this marriage to partake, they could duel for you. All would be forgotten, although this scenario is unlikely. I'm always one who upholds tradition, no matter how odd they seem." Larimar informed.

A duel? That was it? If Peridot could take Larimar up on that offer then Jasper wouldn't have to marry. It seemed perfect, knowing their truly was a way to break off this engagement somewhat peacefully, with nothing more then bitter feelings. Of course there is a few flaws in that plan, Peridot was no fighter, she was created for duties behind a desk or at parties making polite conversation. She only saw Pearl training with her sword quite a handful of times, but if it really could get Jasper out of this then it would be worth-

"I have no one like that." Jasper replied, causing Peridot to snap out of her thinking state. What? Was Jasper seriously thinking about turning this offering down? "Could I not duel you myself?"

"Of course not!" Larimar exclaimed. "You are the prize to be won, currently I own you, Jasper." she taunted. "Unless someone else is romantically with you are mine."

"Then I shall take my leave." Jasper muttered, slowly getting up from her seat. "Come on Peridot."

The ride back seemed to take twice as long, the silence between them made the knots in Peridot's stomach tighten. There was a way out, they could easily get Jasper out of this marriage without any bloodshed, why were they not discussing it?

"I know what you're thinking." Jasper finally broke the painful silence that lingered between them. "And my answer is no."

"What do you mean no?!" Peridot exclaimed. "If I duel Larimar I could get you out of this marriage!"

"Or get yourself killed!" Jasper hissed at her. "You aren't made for the battlefield, you fight a war behind a desk, not with rapiers."

"So what am I suppose to do? Just sit back and watch you marry that vixen?!"

"No, work with your fellow advisers and find a way to get me out of this. Maybe we can find some blackmail as well to get her to call off the wedding." Jasper sighed. "Of all times my pass comes to haunt me."

"You know as well as anyone that we might not have enough time!" Peridot yelled. "I could train to fight, I watched Pearl train soldiers, I could-"

"It takes years to becomes a skilled fighter, me, Larimar, and Pearl spend years perfecting our skills. It is not something you can learn over night." she informed.

"But Jasp-"

"You are not fighting Larimar, I forbid it."

"You 'forbid' me?!" Peridot narrowed her eyes at her lover. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not telling you as a lover, I'm telling you as your ruler. You are not duelling Larimar, that's an order."

"But what about us?!" Peridot questioned. "Are we just going to pretend what we had never existed?!"

Jasper averted her gaze away from Peridot, another long pause. "You want to end it, don't you."

"Peridot, if we're seen in a compromising situation it could cause trouble."

"So you want to end it!"

"No!" Jasper cried. "I'm just saying we should... stay away from each other until we get this sorted out."

"But I could fight her, I could end this!"

"You could get yourself killed!" Jasper hissed.

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!" Jasper's fingers curled into a fist. "That's why I'm doing this, I'm doing this to protect you! I promise I will find a way out of this marriage, but please understand I can't let you endanger yourself recklessly."

"But-"

"No buts, I am not only your lover, but I am also your ruler." The carriage came to a halt. "I'm not having you risk your life for me, it's an order."

"Jasper-"

"Goodbye, Peridot. I have a meeting with Garnet to attend to." she got out of the carriage. "I am sure you are needed elsewhere."


End file.
